Koniec przyjaźni/scenariusz
Gdy Baljeet oświadcza, że już nie będzie kujonem Buforda, łobuz spotyka na swojej drodze doktora Dundersztyca i razem zaczynają złoczynić. Baljeet z wolnością i chęcią do życia postanawia wraz z Fineaszem i Ferbem wspiąć się na wielką górę Danville. Koniec przyjaźni (W sklepie Baljeet czeka w kolejce do kasy.) Narrator: Koniec przyjaźni Baljeet: Kolejne kieszonkowe muszę wydać na bieliznę. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to chyba otworzę własną fabrykę. (W kolejce ustawia się Buford i łapie Baljeeta za bieliznę.) Buford: Czas na gacie! Dzięki, że zająłeś mi kolejkę. Baljeet: Buford, jak mnie tu znalazłeś? Buford: Powiedzmy, że po kujonowym GPS-ie. Sklepikarz: Następny! Buford: (Podchodzi do kasy.) Paczka średnich gum i tarka do sera! Baljeet: Po co ci tarka do sera? Buford: Zobaczysz! Sklepikarz: 4,25! Papier czy plastik? Buford: Plastik! Zapłać za mnie, dzięciole! Baljeet: Aaaa! Dosyć tego! Jestem w stanie zgodzić się na pokrzywki, paluchy, gacie, a nawet fakt, że najwyraźniej zamontowałeś lokalizator na lub w mym ciele! Ale nie będę tolerować tego, że wolisz torbę plastikową od papierowej! Wiedz, że od tej chwili nie jestem twoim kujonem! (Wychodzi ze sklepu.) Buford: Eeee, idź! I tak czułem, że ograniczasz moją kreatywność! (Do sklepikarza.) A ty! Przez ciebie straciłem super kujona, może więc sam zostaniesz moim nowym kujonem?! Sklepikarz: Och! Jak na swój wiek, masz niezwykłe zdolności negocjatorskie. Buford: Tak, żebyś wiedział! Ale niektórzy tego nie doceniają! Strażnik: Nie znam nikogo, kto równie skutecznie potrafiłby zastraszać. Buford: Żebyś wiedział stary! Sklepikarz: Mógłbyś zastraszyć cały Okręg Trzech Stanów. Dundersztyc: (Wychyla się zza jednej z lad.) Mam dobre przeczucia! (Baljeet zadowolony biegnie wesoło do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba, w którym są chłopcy i Izabela.) (Piosenka Wolny.) Baljeet: Tak! Tak! Troski dziś brak, To żaden gag, Jestem wolny jak ptak! Fineasz: Cześć Baljeet! Zdążyłeś na to, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Gdzie Buford? Baljeet: Bo ja wiem, nareszcie mogę żyć moim własnym życiem! Czuje, że mogę dosłownie wszystko, choćby zdobyć górę! Fineasz: Świetnie! Wykorzystamy te energię przy budowie naszej... Baljeet: Nie, miałem na myśli górę, ale dosłownie! Górę Danville! (Wskazuje na górę.) Fineasz: Ferb, wiem ci będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe włącza węża ogrodowego i dostaje się do bazy przez kałuże wody, którą zostawił.) Major Monogram: Witaj Agencie P! Właśnie dostaliśmy cynk, że Dundersztyc zatrudnił asystenta, to ponoć jakiś mięśniak. Ciekawe, co on kombinuje. Ehe! A wiesz, ja kiedyś też poprosiłem o mięśniaka, a mam Carla! Carl: A czy ktoś na pana napadł za mojej kadencji? Major Monogram: Cóż, nikt, ale mógłbyś chociaż ogolić głowę, wyglądasz jak strażnik przejścia dla pieszych. Carl: Nie musiał pan być niemiły. Major Monogram: Życzę powodzenia! (Pepe odlatuje plecakiem odrzutowym.) (Dundersztyc z Bufordem stoją w kolejce w pralni.) Buford: Pomagania panu w zawładnięciu Okręgiem Trzech Stanów daje mi wiele łobuzerskich możliwości. Tylko genezy nie rozumiem, no bo na co komu powód żeby rozkazywać innym? Dundersztyc: Nigdy tak o tym nie myślałem. Zaczniemy gdy tylko odbiorę uprane kitle. W poplamionych nie mogę pracować. Buford: Jazda! (Odpycha innych w kolejce, by Dundersztyc mógł dostać się do kasy.) Z drobi bando bałwanów! Nie mamy całego dnia! Dundersztyc: Wow! Ten chłopak ma powołanie! (Pepe dostaje się do pralni.) Buford: Daj doktorowi Dundersztycowi jego kitel, klocku! (Pepe zauważa Buforda i chowa się, by chłopak nie zobaczył go.) Kasjer: Przykro mi, mamy tutaj kolejkę i radziłbym w niej stanąć! Buford: A ja radziłbym ci to przemyśleć! Przecież to byłaby ogromna szkoda, gdyby twoje podwójne holenderskie espresso, no nie wiem, na przykład wylała się na te czyściutkie, świeżo wyprane, białe kitelki! Mężczyzna: Mdleje! Kasjer: Nie ośmielisz się! Buford: Czyżby?! Dundersztyc: Hyy? (Głucha cisza) Kasjer: Dobra, bierzcie co wasze i idźcie! (Daje im kitle.) (Dundersztyc i Buford wychodzą z pralni z nowymi kiltami.) Dundersztyc: (Idą do Spółki Dundersztyca.) Kto by pomyślał! Po tych wszystkich latach, że do zawładnięcia Okręgiem Trzech Stanów wystarczy mi jeden szkolny łobuziak. Niezłe ziółko, ananas, co za zakapior, diabelskie nasienie, opryszek, odnoga od piekła. Buford: Skończyłeś?! Dundersztyc: Nie, nie mam jeszcze jedno, nie letnie lataco! Teraz skończyłem! (Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet i Izabela stoją przed górą.) Baljeet: Oto ona, góra Danville! Przede mną wyzwanie tak trudne jak obranie ziemniaka. Fineasz: Możemy ci pomóc z tą wyzwańczą pyrką! Stworzyliśmy z Ferbem Mega Spodnie! Mechaniczne tłoki umieszczone po bokach... Baljeet: Nie, nie! Zrobię to o własnych siłach! A to znaczy, że żadnych wynalazków! Fineasz: Co?! Baljeet: Żadnych gadżetów i bajerów. Człowiek i wyzwanie! Będzie super! Idziemy! (Baljeet zaczyna się wspinać.) Izabela: Bez wynalazków? Poradzicie sobie chłopaki? Fineasz: Spoko. To chyba łatwe. (Grupa idzie za Baljeetem.) (Momenty podczas których Buford usługuje Dundersztycowi, rozkazując innym.) (Baljeet z przyjaciółmi dochodzi do stromego mostu, pod którym jest rwąca rzeka.) Fineasz: Sam nie wiem! Ten most linowy jest pewnie bardzo chwiejny. Przydały by się hydro-monocykle, które.... Baljeet: Nie będą konieczne! Wczoraj się baliśmy, dzisiaj żyjemy! (Chłopak wchodzi na most.) Izabela: Nowy Baljeet rządzi! Baljeet: (Most pod Baljeetem się urywa.) Aaaa! Izabela: Rządził. (Baljeet łapie się mostu i jak na lianie przelatuje nad rzeką, na drugą stronę.) Fineasz: Przeskoczył! Skoro mostu nie ma, to chyba będą potrzebne sprężynowe buty! Lub maszyna drążąca, lub.... Baljeet: Ja was ocalę! (Baljeet w ten sam sposób ratuje przyjaciół.) Kto ma ochotę na wspinaczkę? Izabela: Ja! (Razem idą na górę.) (Ferb łapie Fineasza za ramię i razem wchodzą za przyjaciółmi.) (Buford z Dundersztycem wchodzą do gabinetu naukowca, gdzie znajduje się makieta miasta.) Buford: Co to za gra planszowa? Dundersztyc: Że co? Nie, nie to tylko maja makieta Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Buford: Bawisz się lalkami? Dundersztyc: Może... (Pepe ląduje swoim plecakiem odrzutowym na tarasie, ale wciąż ukrywa się przed Bufordem.) Ale tak obrazuje sobie moje niecne plany. Wcale nie bawię się lalkami... cały czas! Tak czy siak, to jest nasza kwatera, trochę większa niż w rzeczywistości, a to, widzisz to tutaj, to jest mój Rrzeźbo-Inator! Ta część zeskanuje moje ciało, a ta część wystrzeli promień, który wyrzeźbi w górze Danville ogromny posąg mojej osoby! (Z makiety zajmuje czubek góry i ukazuje się rzeźba umięśnionego Dundersztyca.) Widziany z odległości wielu setek kilometrów! Ale tych prawdziwych, nie tych w skali. Kiedy ludzie zobaczą moje doskonałe kształty, stwierdzą, że powinienem zostać ich przywódcą! Spójrz, spójrz tylko jaką mam męska, szeroką szyję! Buford: To ty? Dundersztyc: Tak! Buford: W takim razie z tym kitlem jest coś nie w porządku! Dundersztyc: Tak sądzisz? No muszę porozmawiać o tym z moim krawcem! Buford: (Patrzy na makieta.) Patrz, to dom Baljeet, napluję na niego! (Pluje na dom z makiety.) Dundersztyc: A wiesz, jestem lekko zaskoczony, że jeszcze nie odwiedził mnie mój nemezis! Ach, na pewno wkrótce przyjdzie! (Pepe patrzy na Dundersztyca, ukrywając się ma suficie, miedzy rurami.) Bardzo jestem ciekaw jego miny, kiedy cię tutaj zobaczy! (Przyjaciele wspinają się na linie po stromym szczycie.) Fineasz: Ej, Baljeet, (Jako ostatni wspinający się po zboczu góry na linie ze stresu jest zwinięty w kulę i reszta przyjaciół ciągnie go za sobą.) na pewno nie potrzebujesz Monochromatycznych przyssawek? Baljeet: Nie! Fineasz: To może wielkie, mechaniczne chwytaki? Baljeet: Niee! Fineasz: A co powiesz na haki żyroskopowe, lub sterowane umysłem wielkie pająki? Baljeet: Dziękuje! (Przychodzi do Buforda z nowymi uniformami.) Dundersztyc: Mam prezent! Garniturki! Hit londyńsko-łobuzerskiej rewii mody! Oraz plecaki odrzutowe! Dunek i Bufek! Jest nawet rym. Buford: Ej, wielkie dzięki! Niech tylko kumple mnie w tym zobaczą! Dundersztyc: A po co ci jacyś kumple, przecież będziesz na samym szczycie! Ach, na szczycie jest samotnie, ale wiesz to szczyt, więc coś za coś! (Baljeet z przyjaciółmi dochodzą na szczyt góry Danville.) Baljeet: Tak! Pokonałem cię góro Danville! Nie miałeś żadnych szans! Haha! Niech no tylko powiem Bufo... Och, niestety. Izabela: Dobra, to koniec triumfów na dzisiaj. Załatwiłeś sprawę? Baljeet: Tak. Izabela: Fineasz już! Fineasz: Śnieżna chata! (Fineasz biegnie porywczo zbudować śnieżną chatę.) Ferb: Gdybyśmy wkrótce czegoś nie skonstruowali, chyba zacząłbym krzyczeć. (Izabela i Ferb opuszczają Baljeet, by pomóc Fineaszow.) (Piosenka Bardzo mi brak) Baljeet: Za zielonym horyzontem, W gąszczu ulic, a nie drzew, Błąka się bezczelny łobuz, Bez którego nie spełniam się. Kto dziś będzie dręczył mnie, Gdy świata szmat dzieli nas. Lecz nad wszystko go odzyskać chcę Bo łobuza mi wciąż łobuza mi wciąż łobuza mi wciąż bardzo brak Buford: Kto zarobi fangę znów, za to że mądrzy się tak. Sam nie wiem co robić już Bo kujona bardzo mi brak. Buford: Bo kujona wciąż Baljeet: Łobuza mi wciąż (razem) Buford: Kujona mi wciąż bardzo brak Baljeet: Łobuza mi wciąż bardzo brak (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Zaraz, zaraz! Ty śpiewasz? Dobrze wiem co to znaczy, odchodzisz, mam racje?! Buford: Sorki doktorze Dundenazja, (Ściąga uniform.) ale przychodzi taki czas gdy nie chce się gnoić wszystkich, tylko te osobę, którą się kocha! (Odlatuje plecakiem odrzutowym.) Dundersztyc: Ach, dzieci! No to włączam mój Inator! Aaa! (Pepe wali Dundersztyca.) (Fineasz buduje lodową chatę.) Fineasz: Dobra, musimy roztopić wnętrze! Izabela: Fineasz, powinieneś ochłonąć! Fineasz: Najpierw sauna! Zacznijcie od skóry niedźwiedzia! Izabela: Bo dostaniesz choroby kesonowej. Baljeet: Ach! (Idzie pomóc przyjaciołom.) (Pepe rzuca Dundersztyca na panel sterowania Inatora.) Dundersztyc: Spóźniłeś się Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Ups! Pokaże mój lepszy profil! (Włącza maszynę, szykownie pozuje.) (Pepe wali go w szczękę.) Auaua! (wtedy jego twarz się skanuje i w górze Danville ukazuje się okropny pomnik mężczyzny, na którym utrzymuje się śnieżna chata Fineasza i Ferba.) Nie Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Aaaaa! Zniszczyłeś ją i skąd ja teraz wezmę drugą górę! (Pepe atakuje Dundersztyca.) Aaa! (W śnieżnej chacie) Izabela: Świetna chata lodowa, chłopaki! Nie wiarygodne, że szklanki są lodowe, a kakao wciąż gorące! A ty Fineasz, jak się czujesz? Fineasz: (Relaksuje się w lodowym jacuzzi.) Już mi lepiej! Już lepiej! Baljeet: Mam takiego doła, że gorzej być nie może! (Czujnik GPS w guziku od spodni Baljeeta, zaczyna pikać i w drzwiach pojawia się Buford.) Buford! Buford: Chętnie rzuciłbym ci się teraz w ramiona, ale musimy szybko spadać z tej góry! Izabela: Czemu? Buford: Powiedzmy, że żeby mieć taki kark jak ja, trzeba zacząć wcześniej pakować! Baljeet: Zanim się ruszymy, chciałbym zrobić tylko jedną rzecz. Buford: Co? (Baljeet łapie Buforda za gacie.) Auu! Baljeet: Proszę, mnie całkiem ulżyło, a tobie? Buford: Uuuu.... nie miałem pojęcia, że to takie nieprzyjemne, wiesz! Przepraszam stary! Izabela: To na prawdę niezwykle wzruszająca chwila, ale góra się wali i trzeba uciekać! Fineasz: Złapcie się czegoś! (Pomnik Dundersztyca się burzy.) Buford: Aaaa! (Wszyscy używają bielizny Buforda jako spadochronu.) Przeżyliście coś takiego? Baljeet: Nie! Izabela: Po tym wszystkim, będę musiała umyć ręce i twarz. (Pepe włącza Inator Dundersztyca i podstawia pod skaner, by na górze Danville pojawił się z powrotem szczyt.) Dundersztyc: Ciekawe, kto wiedział, że tak się stanie. I teraz eksplozja! (Inator wybuch.) Tak, właśnie tak! A żeby cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku, a zresztą! (Pepe odlatuje od Dundersztyca.) (Piątka przyjaciół ląduje w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba.) Baljeet: Przepraszam za tamten wybuch złości. Buford: Nie, to ja przepraszam za GPS w twoich spodniach, to jesteśmy kwita? (Zrywa guzik z GPS-em ze spodni Baljeeta i chłopakowi spadają spodnie.) Baljeet: No tak, to wcale nie jest upokarzające! Buford: Wyluzuj! Przyniosę taśmę! (Odchodzi z ciągnącymi się gaciami za sobą.) Baljeet: Ale żeby skleić spodnie? Napisy końcowe (Piosenka ''Bardzo mi brak.)'' Sam nie wiem co robić już Bo kujona bardzo mi brak. Buford: Bo kujona wciąż Baljeet: Łobuza mi wciąż (razem) Buford: Kujona mi wciąż bardzo brak Baljeet: Łobuza mi wciąż bardzo brak (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Zaraz, zaraz! Ty śpiewasz? Dobrze wiem co to znaczy, odchodzisz, mam racje?! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3